


Твоя жизнь за его сердце

by Jiminy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shovel Talk, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: Все началось, когда Локи решил перестать скрывать их отношения: злодеи потянулись один за другим, предупреждая Тони, что тому следует как можно лучше заботится об их Трикстере.





	Твоя жизнь за его сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/gifts).
  * A translation of [Your Head For His Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397641) by [Eternal_Love_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song). 



> Работа переведена для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018.

Все началось, когда Локи решил перестать скрывать их отношения. Хотя, это скорее было следствием, чем причиной. Спасение чьей-то жизни обычно подталкивает людей к выводу о том, что вовлеченные стороны в каком-то смысле заботятся друг о друге. В самом деле, Тони предпочитал вариант развития событий, в котором он оставался жив. Даже если за этим следовал жуткий список последствий, с которыми придется разбираться.

Тони не осознавал, что он уже в безопасности, пока Локи не заорал на него:  
— Что с тобой не так, безмозглый смертный?  
Он был покрыт черным и красным. Цвета стекали с его рук, покрывали посох. Тони уже был без костюма, что казалось прекрасным, ведь последнее, что он помнил — это как его чуть не раздавило. Когда Думботы приблизились, Локи зарычал и исчез.

Он перемещался вокруг Тони, уничтожая всех приближающихся ботов. Локи был в ярости. Будто непроницаемой стеной окружил Тони, не позволяя никому прорваться к нему. Думботы заметили это. Мстители заметили это. Дум заметил это. Произошедшее довольно быстро свело сражение на нет. 

— Тебе не позволено умирать на моих глазах, — объявил Локи, смотря на него со злостью. Затем он исчез, бросив Тони разбираться с последствиями неумирания благодаря вражескому вмешательству. Ну, враждебному по отношению к команде.

Тор был первым, кто заговорил с ним. Этот разговор был более или менее ожидаемым после того, как Тони впервые переспал с Локи, не говоря уже о чем-то более серьезном, чем секс. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Тор ворвется в комнату во время их разговора с командой, схватит его за рубашку и поднимет в воздух.

— Тони Старк, — мрачно начал Тор, — я не знаю, какие отношения связывают тебя с моим братом, но если ты ранишь его, тело или сердце, то ты очень хорошо изучишь вкус Мьельнира. 

— Боже правый, Тор! Я понял! Понял! Отпусти меня! — немного паникуя, ответил Тони.

Тор пристально посмотрел на него, а уже через мгновение поставил Тони на ноги. Затем словно кто-то щелкнул выключателем — Тор усмехнулся и похлопал его по плечу. Сильно! Тони не был уверен, действительно ли тот решил отпустить ситуацию, поэтому в любом случае держался настороже. 

— Поздравляю, мой друг!

Конечно, будто Тони поверил в его искренность.

— Твой брат псих! — заявил Тони Локи ближайшей ночью, когда тот устраивался в кровати. Локи не всегда оставался с ним, но в последние несколько месяцев подобное происходило все чаще.

Он рассмеялся:

— Да! И все же по какой-то причине люди говорят ему то же самое обо мне.

— Асы безумны, — проворчал Тони.

— Мидгардцы хуже, — возразил ему Локи.

— Почему? — недоверчиво посмотрел на любовника Тони.

— Вы доходите до той же стадии безумия за гораздо более короткий отрезок времени.

Тони в ответ промолчал. Он никогда не любил, когда Локи делал удачные выводы, подобные этому.

***

Следующей, кто решил поговорить с ним, была Амора. В один момент она просто появилась в его пентхаусе, удобно устроившись за барной стойкой. Ее улыбка была акульей, и Тони почувствовал себя в двух секундах от запуска сигнализации. 

— Железный человек, — поздоровалась она. — Или мне стоит обращаться к тебе «Тони Старк»? Я здесь по личным делам… а не обычным.

— Уверена? — спросил Тони. — Какие у тебя со мной могут быть личные дела? Может ты и не в курсе, но этаж Тора немного ниже. 

В глазах Аморы вспыхнул гнев, но она быстро справилась с собой. 

— Нет, у меня дело к тебе, Тони Старк. 

Амора вышла из-за бара и медленно подошла к нему.

— Понимаешь, у тебя есть кое-что очень важное для меня, и я хочу убедиться, что ты хорошо об этом позаботишься. 

— Тор? — в замешательстве спросил Тони. — Смотрите, леди, не знаю, что вы там слышали…

— Локи, шут ты полоумный! — закричала Амора. Бросившись вперед, она подняла его за футболку и впечатала в стену. — Мой дорогой друг доверяет тебе, и я хочу быть уверена, что ты осознаешь оказанную тебе честь. 

— Разве вы не враги? — с недоверием уточнил Тони.

— Это не о моих с ним отношениях! — ответила Амора.

— Ты столько раз нападала на него!

— Мне плевать, даже если я буду танцевать в его кишках, но если хоть волос на его голове тронешь, то потеряешь свою, ты меня понял? — сердито посмотрела на него Амора.

Тони нервно сглотнул, смотря на богиню. Говоря откровенно, Амора, как и любой асгардец, являлась силой, с которой нужно было считаться. Сражаясь шестеро против двух, они часто забывали об этом. 

— Хорошо, я все понял.

Амора резко его отпустила. Будучи не в состоянии встать на ноги во время падения, Тони приземлился на задницу. 

— Замечательно. Уверена, мы друг друга поняли. Я прослежу, чтобы ты ничего не забыл.

На этих словах она исчезла в зеленой волне. 

— Джарвис?

— Да, сэр? 

— Напомни мне усилить безопасность, — попросил Тони. 

— Конечно, сэр.

Тони решил не сообщать Локи о визите Аморы. Отношения богов с изгнанниками Асгарда были непростыми и в лучшие времена, и, хотя Амора заявила о дружбе с Локи, Тони не хотел раздувать пламя.

***

Всего несколько дней спустя Тони ответил на довольно беспокойный звонок Пеппер.

— Тони!

— Пеп? Что не так? — спросил Тони.

— Я в офисе… и тебе нужно немедленно оказаться здесь, Тони. Он не хочет объяснить мне, почему…

— Кто он? — мгновенно уточнил Тони, уже собираясь на выход.

На том конце раздалось тревожное молчание. 

— Пеппер!

— Он сказал, что хочет всего лишь поговорить, но он точно не мог назначить встречу… — голос Пеппер утих.

— Он сделал тебе больно?

— Нет, я в порядке. Он даже не был... груб и не угрожал… но велел не говорить, кто он.

— Пеппер, я скоро буду, просто успокойся, хорошо? 

— Ладно.

Тони добрался до офиса максимально быстро, вломившись через окно и сразу направившись к сидевшему напротив Пеппер человеку. Мысленно он вздрогнул при виде Дума в обычной одежде. Тот был без своих доспехов, лишь в маске. Внутренне Тони был готов активировать репульсоры в любой момент.

— Старк, — поприветствовали его. — Дум лишь пообщался с мисс Поттс. Простите за такую внезапность, но довольно сложно запланировать встречу вне наших… обычных мероприятий.

— В последнее время у меня слишком много таких встреч, — спокойно ответил Тони. — Не могу сказать, что доволен этим.

— Дум не ждет вашего довольства, мистер Старк, — Дум взглянул на Пеппер, держащую себя с достоинством, несмотря на ситуацию. — Дум желает говорить с вами наедине.

— Я с тобой солидарен, — согласился Тони. — Пеппер?

Стоявшая до этого неподвижно, та направилась к двери, явно стараясь держать себя в руках.  
— Я оставлю вас, мистер Старк.

Наблюдая за Думом, Тони дождался, пока Пеппер окажется за дверью, и только после опустил руки.  
— Какого черта?

— Дум хотел бы обсудить ваши отношения с одним конкретным богом. 

— Что? Опять? — застонал Тони. — Я думал, что вы — злодеи — все сами по себе.

— Дум не несет ответственности за ошибочность ваших предположений.

— Это очередное предупреждение? — спросил Тони.

Дум проигнорировал его вопрос:  
— Локи — мой ценный союзник, я не хотел бы неоправданно вносить разлад в наши отношения.

— Это очередное предупреждение, — вздохнул Тони.

— Я был бы очень недоволен, узнав, что вы как-либо навредили Трикстеру вне привычных рамок. 

— Ты на полном серьезе говоришь мне не разбивать ему сердце? Ты говоришь мне не вредить Богу Озорства? — недоверчиво повторил Тони. — Кто-нибудь здесь вообще беспокоится обо мне?

— Дум готов заключить с вами сделку до тех пор, пока Трикстера устраивает ваше общество.

— Ты серьезно… Ты серьезно пришел сюда договориться со мной?

— Дум не заберет вашу жизнь за сердце Трикстера, когда ваши отношения неизбежно изживут себя, если вы уговорите Трикстера воздержаться от возмездия Думу за причиненный вам раннее нелетальный вред. 

— Я не могу со всем этим справиться, — выговорил Тони. — Ты одновременно угрожаешь мне и просишь об одолжении?

— Дум предлагает вам шанс сделать одолжение себе, — ответил он. — Дум покарает вас за провал в отношениях с богом, если вы того желаете. 

— Почему все считают, что это я все проебу? — спросил Тони.

— У вас есть репутация, Старк.

— У Локи тоже!

— Его репутация не говорит о неверности, — возразил Дум. — И, хоть вы и не верите в это, бог нам всем очень нравится. 

— Итак, я начинаю догадываться, — ответил Тони. — Ты тоже его лучший друг?

— Не будь смешным, — приказал Дум, — мы просто иногда ужинаем вместе, ничего большего.

— Это звучит как нечто большее.

— Вы ревнуете, Старк?

— Конечно, нет! С чего бы я ревновал? Не должен ведь? — спросил Тони.

Дум усмехнулся и встал.  
— Подумайте над моими словами, Старк. Если хотите, поговорите с богом. Не доказывайте, что вы его недостойны, иначе обнаружите, что у вас гораздо больше личных врагов, чем вы себе представляли.  
Дум прошел к двери, остановившись прежде, чем открыть ее:  
— Я сам найду выход.

Тони несколько мгновений стоял в шоке, не в силах пошевелиться.  
— Почему это моя жизнь?

***

— Я и не догадывался, что у тебя такие сверхзаботливые друзья, — обмолвился Тони, когда ночью Локи устраивался в кровати. 

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — спросил Локи, кладя голову Тони на плечо и опуская руку ему на грудь.

— Я о том, что двое из твоих друзей-злодеев заявились ко мне поговорить, откровенно угрожая, дабы я даже не вздумал навредить тебе.

Локи отвел взгляд, покраснев.  
— Ты наверняка их неправильно понял. Они…

— О нет, я все прекрасно понял, — возразил Тони. — Дум попытался договориться со мной: он не убьет меня, если я попрошу тебя не убивать его за мои прошлые травмы.

Локи усмехнулся:  
— Какой практичный.

— И Амора угрожала оторвать мне голову. На самом деле, они все угрожали моей смертью, это какая-то злодейская фишка?

— Да, — ответил Локи. — Когда ты зарабатываешь свое членство в клубе, получаешь исключительно право угрожать лишить жизни своих врагов.

— Я знал это.

— Не беспокойся об этом. Пока мы вместе, я защищу тебя от их гнева. 

— Меня беспокоит то, что будет после, — простонал Тони.

— Просто «не проеби», говоря твоим языком, — широко улыбнулся Локи, наклоняясь для поцелуя.

Тони его оттолкнул.  
— Ты не помогаешь!

Локи на это только рассмеялся, и за одно это можно было его полюбить.

***  
Когда к нему явился Фьюри, Тони уже думал, что он скоро рехнется. 

— Если ты здесь для того, чтобы заставить меня расстаться с Локи… — начал он, но Фьюри поднял руку, качая головой.

— Я здесь не для этого, Старк. — Фьюри прошел вперед, к окну пентхауса, вставая лицом к Тони. — Я бы очень рекомендовал тебе не прекращать свои отношения с Локи.

— Повтори? 

— Я сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты остался с богом, — повторил Фьюри. — Я хочу, чтобы ты относился к нему, как к треклятому принцу, которым он и является. Чтобы покупал этому мудаку любую не смертельно опасную вещь, которую он пожелает, выходил с ним на люди, если захочешь, трахал на крыше своей чертовой башни, если это то, что ему нравится! — Фьюри шагнул вплотную к Тони. — Но если ты разобьешь сердце этому ублюдку, я тебе голову откручу. Если он решит что-нибудь взорвать, потому что вы поссорились, это будет твоя вина. Если эта сволочь соскучится, потому что ты не справляешься со своей проклятой работой в качестве его парня, и решит устроить еще одно вторжение, виноват будешь ты! Мои люди будут ждать возможности привлечь тебя к ответственности и арестовать. Просто решил, что тебе нужно быть в курсе.

— Знаешь, я никогда не думал, что из всех людей именно лидер Щита предупредит меня, чтобы я хорошо обращался с Локи.

— Я делаю то, что должен, дабы люди оставались в безопасности, — объяснил Фьюри.

— Мне нужно выпить, — направился к своему бару Тони.

— Просто позаботься о своем парне, Старк. Помни, что я заставлю тебя нести ответственность.

Спустя час, когда Локи, наконец, не торопясь зашел в комнату, Тони все еще сидел за своей барной стойкой.  
— Думаю, это было очень вдохновляюще, — сказал Локи, обнимая его. — Я не ожидал, что получу одобрение вашего Директора.

— Не уверен, что назвал бы это так.

— Неважно, — продолжил тот. — Я собирался делать с тобой, что захочу, и до того, как они высказались. 

— Да, но теперь я чувствую, что на меня давят.

Локи плавно скользнул на пол.  
— Ох, позволь мне помочь тебе с этим… напряжением.  
Он усмехнулся, и Тони ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
— Твои идеи — лучшие.


End file.
